


The Story of the C-Note

by blithelybonny



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, OMG CP 14 Days of Love, Reference to D/s Relationship, Relationship Reveals, Shenanigans, Sin Bin Fines, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: There's $100 in the Sin Bin jar, and this is how it got there. (Sort of...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and premise directly inspired by the New Girl episode "Story of the 50".

“What on earth--Chowder!”

For such a little and pretty unassuming guy, Bitty can really muster up some Holster-levels of vocal amplification when he wants to. Chris hears the call all the way up in his room and, knowing exactly the reason for it, quickly rolls off his bed, grabs his cell phone from the corner of his desk, and dashes down the stairs. He pauses only a moment at the bottom of the stairs to fire off a quick text to the rest of the SMH ( _ Me: Bitty’s home and he saw it guys!!! _ ) and then high-tails it into the kitchen where he just barely skids to a halt before sliding into the table.

Bitty stands with one hand on his hip and the other holding up the Sin Bin funds jar, an eyebrow raised and lips turned down in a soft frown. The jar holds its usual collection of change and grubby singles, but on top of the small mound lies one perfectly crisp hundred dollar bill. “Chowder, honey, what did I tell you, like, a million times by now?” he asks.

“Um, not to let everybody make me pay outrageous fines anymore?” Chris replies, flushing a little bit in spite of himself. But, really, it isn’t his fault that the guys seem to have a sixth sense or something for whenever he and Caitlin are together, and it definitely isn’t his fault that Caitlin is awesome and pretty and smart and cool, and okay, yeah, it is probably his fault that he forgets to lock his bedroom door sometimes when Caitlin comes over… “But, it’s cool, Bitty, don’t worry. That wasn’t me, I promise!” he continues, grinning widely.

Bitty looks skeptical and glances between the jar and Chris again. “But who else could rack up...sweetheart, I mean, I’m not going to be  _ angry  _ at you or nothin’,” he says.

Chris raises a hand and says, as solemnly as he can, “I swear on Martin Jones, it’s not because of me, or well…” he flushes pink again, “not totally me, anyway.”

100 - 100 - 100 - 100 - 100

Caitlin draped her arms over Chris’s shoulders, pressing up close and raising her face to be kissed, as Chris’s arms came instinctively to her hips to hold her against him. “And you’re absolutely sure,” she paused talking to ghost her lips against his, making him lean in and chase a little before she pulled back just enough to continue, “that we’ve got the haus to ourselves?”

Chris grinned eagerly and leaned forward to kiss her close-mouthed and firm, almost like a seal of the promise he hadn’t quite made yet. “Yup,” he then said, as she grinned out of the kiss, “Nursey’s at that poetry slam thing, Dex said he was gonna keep an eye on the kids at the dumb lax house party, and Bitty’s in Providence ‘til tomorrow…I mean, the girls are probably still around, but that’s--”

“--the girls?” Caitlin interrupted, frowning gently.

“The girls...the,” Chris glanced this way and that, affecting fear, “ _ ghosts _ .”

They looked at each other for a moment, and then both started laughing openly, which Chris then took as an opportunity to sweep Caitlin off her feet into his arms. She squealed and playfully batted at him, but grinned as she settled in his grip. “The ghosts are about to get a hell of an eyeful,” she teased, quirking her eyebrows playfully.

Chris’s eyes widened as he started to climb the stairs towards his room. “Do you really think they, you know, watch us when we’re... _ you know _ ?”

Caitlin seemed to consider for a second before she snorted a laugh and said, “Well, sure, they’re dead, aren’t they? What else are they going to do for kicks?”

“That’s a really good point,” Chris said and then, he grinned mischievously, adding, “we should probably give them a really good show, right?” He bounded up the remaining stairs to Caitlin’s obvious delight and only put her down just in front of his bedroom door, crowding her up against it and kissing her deeply.

She hitched a leg up around his waist and, after he got his hand down to cup her ass, hopped up to get the other leg wrapped around him. “Let’s totally give ‘em a show,” she whispered, low and dirty, and Chris swallowed against a strangled noise in the back of his throat, as he pressed her back into the door again and helplessly ground his hips.

Caitlin managed to reach behind her with one hand to get the door open without her lips ever leaving Chris’s, and they tumbled backward, barely managing to stay upright with the momentum. Chris stumbled over to the bed and only then did he let go of his grip on her, letting her fall safely onto the soft mattress before crawling right back on top of her and wrapping her in his arms in another deep, searing kiss.

After a long moment, Caitlin tipped her head back and Chris pulled back just enough to look at her. She smiled up at him and said, softly, “Hey, I love you.”

Chris beamed, the same way he did every time she said it because every time seemed as fresh and new and exciting as if it was the first time. “Hey, I love you too,” he replied, sure he sounded all moony and dopey and not caring one single bit about that fact.

She tipped her head forward and pecked a short, sweet kiss to the tip of Chris’s nose, before sliding down a bit to get her mouth near his ear. “So show me,” she whispered, then sucked Chris’s earlobe between her lips and nibbled gently on it.

Chris couldn’t hold back the whole body shiver that wracked him, and he moaned, “Yeah, yeah, definitely can do!”

Except that a not-so-small problem presented itself by the time they were out of their clothes and ready for more…

“C’mon baby, I-- _ oh! _ \--I’m ready,” Caitlin gasped.

Chris traced a line of kisses up Caitlin’s chest as he crawled back up her body until he reached her mouth. “Be right back,” he whispered, chuckling a little at the way her nose wrinkled up. He then rolled carefully off and got out of bed to grab a condom from the nightstand. “Oh shoot!”

“What is it?” Caitlin pushed herself up on her elbows and looked over.

“I’m, um, out?” He picked up the box and turned it over, showing her it was empty.

She frowned back at him. “I didn’t bring any over because you specifically said you had some, babe,” she admonished, though it lacked any real heat.

“No worries, no worries, I’m sure Bitty’s got some,” Chris said quickly, immediately starting for the door. “I’ll just grab one and pay him back later!”

“Hurry!” Caitlin called after him.

Chris dashed across the hall, only to find (as he probably should have suspected) that Bitty’s door was locked. “Going for the emergency reserves!” he called behind him as he took off in a run down the hall to the stairs. He took them two at a time, all but flinging himself down, and ran for Bitty’s bulletin board where, thankfully, there was a little baggie with three condoms left in it. He grabbed one and made it halfway to the stairs before he ran back and grabbed a second one, just in case.

And when he turned around again? “Oh my god, Chowder,  _ fine _ !”

100 - 100 - 100 - 100 - 100

“His dick was fully out, Bitty. Like really and truly, fully out and on display,” says Dex, brow furrowed and arms crossed over his chest defensively. He and Nursey have taken seats on opposite sides of Chris at the kitchen table, having arrived within moments of each other.

Chris blushes again and scrubs a hand over his face, as if that will stop it from feeling like it’s on fire. “Like you’ve never seen one before,” he mutters.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting to see yours all, you know, up close and personal,” Dex growls. Beside him, Nursey makes a noise like he’s cutting off a laugh and smirks, and Dex elbows him in the side.

“Dex, man, you really gotta--”

“--if you say ‘chill’ to me right now,” Dex interrupts him, “I swear to god, I will punch you right in the fucking face, bro.”

It’s Chris’s turn to stifle a laugh, even as Bitty leans forward over the table a bit with a very cross look on his face and says, “William Poindexter, you hush up with that talk or there will be absolutely no cherry pie for a month.”

“He doesn’t mean it anyway, Cap,” Nursey answers for Dex, who just rolls his eyes and huffs again. “He’s just mad--”

“-- _ as usual _ \--” Chris interjects, but not seriously (even though Dex really is totally not having any of it most of the time, even after three years of being part of the team).

“--that he got caught too.” Nursey shrugs his shoulders and then reaches up to link his fingers behind his neck and lean back a bit in the chair.

Dex goes bright red at that, and Chris does his best not to laugh out loud, because it’s totally an embarrassed blush and not an angry one this time. “Fucking hell, Nurse,” he mutters, casting his eyes down at the table.

Bitty sits back in his chair again at that and passes the jar back and forth between his hands a few times, as he asks, “So, like, up close and personal...for real?”

Nursey glances at Dex with a half-smile on his lips, and Dex just sighs out something that sounds a little bit like, “ _ I hate you so much _ ,” before he leans forward and folds his hands on the table in front of him. “Bits, you gotta know that it’s not like I wanted to get all personal with it.”

100 - 100 - 100 - 100 - 100

Will slipped his phone back into his pocket, made his way through the crowd of drunken lax bros to the front door, and beat a hasty exit from the party that felt like it wouldn’t end even though he’d really only been there for maybe an hour. He hadn’t really had a good reason to attend in the first place, only sort of half-heartedly agreeing that someone needed to watch over the taddies. Whiskey was kind of a lost cause at this point, but Will was pretty sure that Tango was around somewhere too and could more than likely be counted on to make sure that Mills, Ramer, and Ducky didn’t get lured over to the dark side.

He knew the haus was empty because they had specifically planned tonight around the schedules of their housemates, but regardless, Will crept through the door and tiptoed his way through to the living room where he gingerly sat down on the couch and slipped his phone back out of his pocket to check his texts again.

_ Nurse: Be there in five. _

_ Nurse: You know what I want from you. _

Being alone, Will didn’t bother to pretend he couldn’t feel the frisson of want that shook through him. He could hear the words in his head, spoken in Nursey’s low and lazy, commanding drawl, and they spread through his body all syrupy warm and sweet. He was a bit nervous, as this was the first time they were going to try anything outside the safety of the attic, but he was otherwise really, really okay: ready and willing and  _ excited _ .

He took a breath and then slid down from his seat on the couch to his knees. Bowing his head, closing his eyes, and crossing his wrists behind his back, Will settled in to wait for Nursey’s arrival. The frustrations and daily annoyances that seemed to cling to him were already starting to melt away as he let himself relax, breathe deeply, and fall into that sweet headspace that Nursey knew how to bring down to.

Sometimes it made Will laugh to think how much Nursey irritated the hell out of him most of the time and yet still was able to push through all that animosity to give Will what he needed. Sometimes he just counted himself lucky that he was able to have this at all.

Unfortunately, instead of the man Will was expecting to run his fingers through his hair and whisper some dirty little request, it was Chowder thundering down the stairs with all the grace of a herd of elephants that startled Will out of his descent. “Shit,” he muttered to himself, as he quickly rolled back onto his heels to stand up. He obviously didn't want Chowder seeing him this way and certainly not without Nursey there to guide him.

“Shit!” he cried out, louder this time, because he tripped a little as he made to stand and pitched forward, only just managing to pull up short just in front of Chowder. And then, “Oh my god, Chowder,  _ fine _ !”

“Um, h-hey, Dex,” Chowder said, as his hands came down immediately to cover his junk. “Uh...what’re you, uh...um, I thought you were...you know, uh, that we were, um, alone?”

But before Will could respond appropriately, with something like how he needed to wash his eyes out with soap, the haus door swung open, and Nursey called out, “Babe, are you on your knees for me? ‘Cause I've been thinking about you all day, and I just can't wait any longer to have you--oh, uh, hey Chowder.”

“Uh, hiya, Nursey!”

Nursey looked back and forth between Will and Chowder, glanced down at Chowder’s obvious nudity, and then tossed a slow, easy grin in Will’s direction. “So is this part of the scene, babe?”

Chowder just grinned widely and cried out, “Ha!  _ Fine _ !”

100 - 100 - 100 - 100 - 100

“Um…” says Bitty, his eyes all wide and flicking back and forth among the three of them, and Chris can’t tell if he’s mortified or delighted, so it’s more than likely a bit of both. “Wait, so, ah, did you all...um…”

“You askin’ for deets, Cap?” teases Nursey because as chill as he is, he really can be kind of an ass sometimes (not that Chris would ever say that to his face!).

“OH MY GOD,” Dex groans, slumping forward to hide his face against the table.

“No, Bitty, um, we didn’t...not all of us together anyway, I don’t know what they did once we all kinda...parted ways,” Chris answers Bitty’s half-asked question.

“We had a really nice time, didn’t we, babe?” Nursey says, reaching out a hand and fluffing through Dex’s hair.

“OHMYGOD!” Dex repeats, though it’s muffled by his arms this time, just as Bitty seems to stop himself from automatically holding out the jar for the pet-name fine.

“O-okay,” Bitty then says, before he bites down on his lip, as if to stifle his amusement at the whole situation. “All right, so those two maybe account for, oh I don’t know, ten of these here dollars. I want to know about the big bill, please and thank you!”

“We’re getting there,” Chris says, exchanging quick glances with Nursey, who casually glances down at his lap and then back up again, nodding minutely. “So, ah--”

“Hey, um, guys? Bitty?” Tango pops his head into the kitchen. “Sorry to bother you, but, um, I think I need some help?”

“What is it, hun?” Bitty asks, instantly on his feet. He’s really just the absolute best captain (well, like after Jack, who was a really, really great captain, and well, so were Ransom and Holster, so maybe Chris has just been really lucky to have gotten to work with four great captains on the best hockey team he’s ever been on).

Dex lifts his head, and Chris grins at him, nodding solemnly when Dex mouths, “ _ You owe me so hard, bro _ .” Nursey slips his fingers between the short strands of Dex’s hair and tugs gently, and Dex’s eyes close again, as he hums softly in contentment. Chris looks away and resists the urge to shake the jar in their faces, trying to catch Tango’s eye and assure him he’s done good.

“Oh lord,” says Bitty. “All right, yup, no problem, sweetheart, we’ll come with you. I’m sure it’s just...we can handle it.”

“To Faber?” Nursey asks.

“Yup, quick, let’s go before Coach Hall or Murray get there and see the mess those boys have made,” Bitty says, and Chris must be getting better at reading Bitty because he can almost see the icicles around his words, no matter how polite his tone.

“To Faber!” Chris cries out, hoping like mad he isn’t grinning too widely. They’re so close though; he can almost taste it!

100 - 100 - 100 - 100 - 100

“And I don’t even know how they managed to get in,” Tango’s explaining, as the five of them reach the rink, “but just...it’s real bad, Bits, and I feel like it’s all my fault--”

“--lax bros are no one’s fault but their own...and maybe their mamas,” Bitty interrupts him sternly. “Not, you know, that I’d ever talk badly about somebody’s mama…”

“It’s fine, T,” Nursey adds. “We’ll take care of it, and it’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

“Yeah, exactly, it’s gonna be fine!” Chris assures him, all but bouncing on his toes with excitement, as Bitty pulls open the doors and ushers them inside and down towards the ice. “It’s gonna be swawesome!”

“Chowder, what--what on earth-- _ oh my god! _ ”

The whole team is there on the ice, current roster and alums alike. Shitty’s got his arms wrapped around Lardo from behind, Ransom and Holster are next to them with a matching pair of grins on their faces, and even a guy that Chris thinks might be John Johnson possibly? is standing surveying the whole scene with the air of someone who’d planned it all from the start. Every single one of the people that has skated on that ice with Bitty for the last four years is present and waiting for him to join them.

And standing at dead center ice in the middle of them all is Jack Zimmermann holding up a sign that reads, in big, bold lettering,  _ Hey Yo Marry Me Eric Bittle! _

“Oh my god,” Bitty repeats, barely loud enough for Chris to hear, even though he’s standing right next to him. “Is this...am I dream...oh my god!”

“Get your ass down here and say yes, you beautiful motherfucker!” shouts Shitty.

“You know, only if you want to, Bittle,” adds Jack. Chris is pretty sure he’s never seen Jack look happier in his whole life.

“Are you kidding?” Bitty calls back, even as he takes off on a careful slide across the ice, “Absolutely yes, oh my lord, Jack, yes!”

He ends up in Jack’s arms, the sign flung to the side when Jack catches him, and they only get half a moment to kiss before Shitty’s whooping and insinuating himself into the celebration. Lardo, Ransom, and Holster join right after, while the rest of the group cheers and applauds.

Chris flings himself into the pile of bros and manages to wrap his arms firmly around Bitty in a huge hug. “Hey, hey Bitty,” he shouts, and when Bitty turns to him, eyes wide and wet with happy tears, he says, “That hundred dollar bill? Jack pre-paid your  _ fine _ !”


End file.
